I Will ALWAYS Be Your Guardian Angel
by DaiSukiAnimeSu
Summary: Jillian's papa died a few months ago, she changed her name and the quest to find her mother had begun. But when distractions like two towns in war with each other and romance gets in her way, things will be harder. How will she find her only family now?
1. Intro: Memories

"_Now, remember to always be kind-hearted and intelligent, my little Jelly."_

"_Papa! Don't call me that! I'm a big girl now!"_

_Her father chuckled at her. "Haha, of course. You're a grown up, big jar of Jelly!"_

"_PAPA!"_

"_Okay, okay! We wouldn't want you to be embarrassed on your first day of school, now would we?"_

_Jillian nodded with a pink blush across her face and kissed her father good-bye._

_Sure, he can be an annoying, embarrassing, over-protective father, but he was her hero. He would always be there for her._

_...  
><em>

_"Jelly! Get under your 'peanut butter and bread' covers right now!"_

_Jillian snickered with delight; she had hid successfully from Papa. Now the only thing to get her to bed is that if he-  
><em>

_"If you don't come here in four seconds, I'm grounding you!"_

_Suddenly, a frightened little girl appeared before him; afraid of the possible consequences she may receive from her father._

_Three for Jillian, fifty-nine for Papa._

_...  
><em>

"_Papa," she asked one time, "Where's mama?"_

_Her papa just smiled sadly and replied "Mama…wasn't allowed to come with papa… Your grandparents didn't allow her to come with us to leave."_

_Jillian's eyes began to tear up "O-oh…poor mama…"_

"_Jillian, promise me that you'll help me find her when you get older."_

_Her eyes sparkled with confidence and eagerness. "I promise Papa! I will never break it!"_

_His eyes brightened up. "Haha! Just like your mama; devoted to keeping promises!"_

_...  
><em>

_They would always laugh, cry, and do things together. _

_He was forever her guardian angel; would they part? They would never..._

_But he was a guardian angel who can't last on Earth forever._

_...  
><em>

A/N: Hello! Suki here! This is my first Harvest Moon story (FINALLY). It takes place in Harvest Moon: A Tale Of Two Towns. The little girl is the heroine, Lillian (her original name in this story is Jillian Lily Wright, but she changed it to Lillian). So yeah… stay tuned for upcoming chapters!


	2. Chap 1: I Have To Choose?

_Papa…_

"_Jelly, I love you."_

"_You're the Jelly to my peanut butter"_

"_Don't cry; seeing you cry makes me cry, and if your mom were here, she'd cry too. You _

_don't want us to cry, do you?"_

_Papa…!_

"_I'm so proud of you! Maintain your good grades okay?"_

"_You're as beautiful as your mother."_

"_I'm so happy to have such a kind, little angel princess like you."_

"_Take care of yourself!"_

_PAPA! WAIT!_

"_Jillian…find…your mother… for us… for…you…_

_I… love you, my precious…daughter…"_

"_*GASP!*"_

'**SCREECH!'**

'**THUD!'**

"Ugh…"

"*neigh*"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"…Hey… Are you all right?"

Lillian groaned as she opened her eyes. A blurry image of two figures towered over her.

Wait…WHAT THE-

The two mayors were startled as she jumped up to face the two strangers staring at her.

"Well now…! Our friend has regained consciousness! Good, good!" exclaimed the man with the bowler hat.

"Are you hurt?", began the serious-looking woman, "It was quite a shock to find you lying there!"

The man stared at Lillian intently. "I don't suppose you could be the young farmer who was going to come farm here? Err…um… Well, this is quite embarrassing… I seem to have forgotten your name!"

"That's quite wonderful, Rutger. And I thought you knew." grumbled the lady.

"Yes, and YOU have an idea?" replied an angry bowler-hat man.

_Okaaaay…_ Lillian didn't like arguments, but sometimes she thinks it's just a way of showing friendship; even she had built a friendship on insults.

"Are we REALLY going to argue about this now?", scolded the lady, and then turned to the farmer, "Pardon our imprudence, but may we have your name?"

"Oh yes. It's Ji- *cough*" began Lillian.

_No, no. I can't say who I really am. _thought Lillian, _Not until I find Mama._

Her Papa explained to her since she was a little girl that her name was very important. He and her mother had created it together: he suggested Jillian, while her mother suggested _Yuri,_ which is Japanese for Lily. Knowing that her name was made out of love, it had always made her proud.

"Pardon me. My name is Lillian; Lillian Shimamura." she sadly replied.

That's why it hurt just changing her name like that.

"Ho ho! I knew it!" exclaimed the man, receiving an annoyed _Tch_ from the lady.

"I am the mayor of the village of Bluebell down the road to the left. My name is Rutger. Why not come to my village? You'd be very welcome!" he revealed.

"Who do you think you are? If this young farmer lives anywhere, it'll be Konohana!" exclaimed the lady, startling Rutger and Lillian.

Looking at Lillian, she sighed and said "Ahem. Sorry to yell like that. But I'd hate for you to make a mistake. I'm the mayor of the village down the path to the right. It's called Konohana."

_Konohana,_ thought Lillian, _I like the sound of that. Reminds me of Mama….Huh…? What…? I don't understand… I… … __**remember**__…?_

"My name's Ina. I'm sure that Konohana would suit you better!" laughed Ina.

Lillian snapped back into reality and smiled. They were both very friendly and nice mayors. Maybe they're good friends with each other…

"And who do you think YOU are?" Rutger glared at Ina.

… and maybe not.

"Konohana? Better than my lovely village of Bluebell? Preposterous!" he yelled.

_Whoa! His hair strands and standing!_ observed Lillian in awe. What a peculiarly keen observer, that girl.

Lillian felt awkward, looking at the two mayors sharply glaring at each other.

_Oh! They're looking at me!_

"Well, Lillian," began Ina, "it's time for you to pick which village you want to live in."

_Wait, I have to __**choose**__? Well…duh._

"It certainly is!", agreed Rutger,"Before you do, let me tell you a little about Bluebell!".

"Oh, no thank you. I've heard quite a lot about Bluebell." replied Lillian. _Papa came from Bluebell, and he's told me soooo much about it. _Lillian reminded herself.

Rutger looked quite pleased.

"You do, eh? My village is famous!" he hollered.

"You wish, Rutger…", replied a dismayed Ina, "Anyway, should I tell you about Konohana now?"

"Yes, please tell me." nodded Lillian.

"Alrighty then, let me tell you all about it."

As Ina explained the wonders of her village, Lillian was in a world of her own. She imagined the tender vegetables, the sweet, scrumptious fruit, and the golden waves of grain… She then imagined the eastern-styled roofs…and the lanterns hanging from them… Her papa told her that her mother loved lanterns… and she since then began to love them as well…

"Nice place, isn't it? I can see that you were at perfect peace as you thought about it!" beamed Ina.

Lillian nodded with a laugh.

Rutger cleared his throat, "So, Lillian, which village do you choose to live in?".

"Your choice will affect how your life is from now on. So pick the village you like." Ina pointed out.

_Man, this is hard…_

"Well, both your villages are both wonderful; they are so similar… yet so different…" She began, but the two mayors exchanged confused glances.

"Bluebell is like my father…He's an expert when it comes to animals…and Konohana is very like my mother, an eastern beauty…who loves to care for plants and crops." she compared.

_But I must only choose one…_

"If only I could pick both… but that would be impossible, wouldn't it?" The mayors replied with strained laughter.

"But, I pick Bluebell."

Rutger grinned from ear to ear, leaving Ina with a shocked expression.

"Of course, of course!" declared Rutger, "Farming means livestock! It was an _obvious_ choice."

Ina replied with much disappointment. "Grrr… of all the… Now what's not to love about Konohana?"

She calmed herself down, then continued. "What's done is done. If you change your mind, you can move to Konohana." Ina turned to the road to Konohana and began to leave.

"Wait!"

The mayor turned around.

"I would…err…like to ask you about a possible villager in Konohana…" began Lillian.

"I think it's best if you settled down in your new home first," smiled Ina, "Then we can talk, okay?"

Lillian nodded, and Ina left.

"Whew!" Rutger began, "For a second there, I thought you changed your mind about wanting to move to Bluebell! Who is the villager you were talking about? Perhaps I may be of help."

"No one special… I was just wondering…" smiled Lillian.

"Okay, but if you need my help, just talk to me." he assured her. "Well now, Lillian. It's time to go to Bluebell!" Jillian got excited, the thought of having a farm of her own.

"But before we go, you need to change out of those muddy clothes!" Jillian looked at herself in disgust. Her clothes were completely covered in mud.

"You're starting a new life, after all! Here, wear this." he explained, as he gave her a dress.

Lillian looked lovingly at the dress…memories of her papa quickly flashed through her mind.

"It's a Bluebell outfit. Go ahead and put it on… There's a pond back there." Rutger pointed at the mountaintop, then pointed to the path going right, "Just go to that path over there and change. I'll be waiting!"

After returning from the pond, she showed the dress to Rutger.

"It's looks good on you!" he exclaimed, "Starting today you are a resident of Bluebell! Now we're ready to go to Bluebell!"

As they took the road to Bluebell, she looked back and wondered if she made the right choice.

…

Eh, she'll know…she'll know very soon.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_She began her new life, in a village called Bluebell._

_She is kind, brave, and smart, but I guess you could tell._

_But… what if complications take her in for a spell?_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Hey everybody! Chapter 1 is up! Hope you enjoyed it! I would really love it if you would review; it will give me tons of motivation to write the next chapter! I would really like to hear your opinions! **_**Arigato gozaimasu!**_

**You probably see this a lot, but please Rate & Review!**


End file.
